


Mammon steals MC's Lazy Saturday

by Tatsukohime



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsukohime/pseuds/Tatsukohime
Summary: This is a gift for bearsofalthain for the Obey Me Secret SantaHappy Holidays!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Mammon steals MC's Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearsofalthain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsofalthain/gifts).



MC woke up leisurely for once. It was the Saturday after exams had finished and they were looking forward to a day with no responsibilities. They were lying in bed when a commotion outside their room disturbed their fragile peace. 

“Oi! Human! The Great Mammon is comin in, so prepare yerself!”

MC groaned and pulled the covers over their head but it was no use. The door didn’t exactly slam open, but Mammon wasn’t exactly gentle with it either. He came over and sat on MC’s bed with a hint of flop and reached down to tug on their blanket-covered foot. “Now I know yer awake, I heard ya groanin. I need yer help today.”   
  
MC poked their head out of the blankets and gave Mammon a look of Very Limited Amusement ™ “And what could The Great Mammon need help from a lowly human for?”    
  
Mammon looked away for a moment before speaking again. “I got a shoot today, and someone flaked out on it. I got a lot of Grimm ridin’ on it, so they told me ta find a replacement. Ya should be honored to be picked to help out, yanno…” His voice trailed off with an almost plaintive tone.   
  
With a sigh they let Mammon hear, MC crawled out of bed. They’d never tell him, but MC had a real soft spot for the tsundere demon. “What do I need to wear, Mammoney? And get out of my room so I can change into it.”   
  
With a speed worthy of the fastest demon brother, Mammon was off the bed and to the door in a flash. “Ehh just wear whatever ya want, be comfy I guess. I’ll meet ya at the front door okay?” Without waiting for an answer, Mammon was out the door and hopping down the steps. He however had forgotten to close the door behind him.   
  
With a shake of their head and a smile on their lips, MC closed the door behind the fleeing demon.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Arriving at the location, MC looked around, this was not where they had expected to go. A glamorous tent campsite had been set up in a grassy meadow at the edge of the city. A demon approached them, wringing his tentacles anxiously. “You’re late! We need to get you both in wardrobe immediately!”   
  
“Wardrobe? Wait a minute, Mammon, you never said what I would be helping with…” MC’s voice trailed off with a suspicious look at the embarrassed grimace on the face of their guardian demon.   
  
“I uh, they needed another model yanno. It’ll be fine” Mammon rubbed the back of his neck and didn’t meet MC’s eyes as they were led to separate tents to dress. MC shook their head a little and followed the dresser with trepidation.   
  
Inside the tent, MC was relieved to find a selection of fashionable but comfortable-looking outdoor wear. The dresser took a moment or two to look them over before pulling a few items from the rack that flattered MC’s shape and skin tone, a welcome surprise from what they had seen models wearing in some of Mammon’s shoots, all frills and lace. MC’s building apprehension began to ease at the casual comfort of what they were given, and their tight jaw began to relax. They were still a little peeved at Mammon for how he’d let them assume they’d be holding equipment or acting as a gofer, but at least it didn’t look like they would have to work hard to pretend to be who the photographer wanted.   
  
They were led out of the tent to the “campsite” and handed a mallet to pretend to hammer some pegs for the tent, while Mammon made himself busy with lines under the direction of the photographer. He kept covertly stealing glances at MC’s face, checking for anger at his deception of them. Every time MC looked up at him, however, he glanced away, unwilling to meet their gaze. MC found themself smirking a little at his obvious distraction. They bent their head to their “task” and smoothed the smirk into something approximating a pleasant smile of enjoyment, but their eyes crinkled with amusement.   
  
The photoshoot progressed fairly smoothly after that, the next scene having a cameraman lying on the ground at the base of a large rock while MC and Mammon “climbed” it, giving the illusion that it was much taller than it actually was. Mammon managed to keep a professional face only barely when the photographer directed him to place his hands on MC’s waist to “help them climb”. He relaxed a little when MC, unable to keep up the facade of being angry with him, smiled their encouragement.   
  
Posing for the camera was surprisingly hard work, but Mammon made it look so easy. He shifted from one tableau to the next at the direction of the photographer with effortless grace. 

MC was becoming tired from the hours they had been there, and it was with relief that they were led by the dresser to a large hammock. They climbed in and got themselves comfortable when Mammon approached with a look of apprehension.   
  
“Yo, umm, move over will ya? They gotta have both of us in this thing.” His cheeks were dusted with a pink so faint that MC could almost convince themself that they were imagining it as he climbed into the hammock and settled himself next to them. He arranged himself comfortably, hands behind his neck, elbows out, with his feet crossed at the ankles. His blush deepened when at the photographer’s direction, MC turned on their side, placing their hand on Mammon’s chest, over his heart.   
  
“‘M sorry MC, ‘shoudda told ya straight up what ya were gonna be helpin’ me with. But I didn't want ya to say no. Ya really saved me t’day, yanno?” At the photographer’s direction, Mammon pulled MC closer, tucking their head under his chin. He took a deep breath of the scent of their hair, muscles relaxing under their touch. MC could feel his heart pounding in his chest, under their hand, and gave a little smile as the two of them swayed there in a comfortable moment, the crew and cameras forgotten.


End file.
